My Sweet Matthew First what if? fic
by TeamEvan
Summary: What if at a show in Bourne's home town Randy and Evan Meet for the first Time? *Re-Edited*
1. What if?

Well hello! I re-read this and I saw all the horrible mistakes and I really wanted to fix them. I love this story so much and thought it neede to be cleaned up Guh, what was I thinking when I first posted?

I tried my best to fix things since I don't really have a beta.

* * *

What If... Randy and Evan Met When Randy was 17 and Evan was 15

Randy stood with his father Cowboy Bob, "Dad this is amazing" Randy said feeling the energy of the crowed " I know son, I live for this," replied this father. Randy frowned at bit, he wished his father wouldn't talk like that it always made him feel so unloved, so unworthy to be around. "Son I need to warm up go into the crowed, and wait for your old man" his dad grinned and Randy nodded walking to the front row across the ring. They Were In St Louis, Missouri today and the next day they would be back in their home town of Knoxville, Randy took a seat and waited for the show to start. "Matthew Joseph! Please slow down," yelled a man, the boy grinned and landed into the seat next to Randy. "Matthew Joseph," yelled the man again "You are just to energetic for me, please boy sit still" Matthew grinned again_ What a smile_ thought Randy but he shook his head from the thought. "Dad," the boy said "Please call me Evan" the dad sighed "Fine, Evan," the boy grinned again in victory and settled down.

The lights went off and the show began, Randy couldn't help but glace over at Matthew_ he is cute_ Randy shook his head again, he had a girlfriend he shouldn't feel like that but Matthew was just so, his thoughts were interrupted when a wrestler flew over the wall. "Woah dad, Look!" Randy smiled at the excited look on Matthews face, the wrestler was thrown over again and Matthew then turned to Randy "Hey dude wasn't that amazing" Randy laughed and looked at Matthew " I guess so, but I get to see them all the time," he said. "I'm Matthew Korklan, but you can call me Evan " Matthew said and stretched out his hand "Randal Keith Orton, but you can call me Randy" he gripped Evan's hand back, but it fell to his side "are you," Evan stopped and shook his head "you cant be the son of Cow Boy Bob Orton," Randy nodded his head "but I am," Evan eyes brightened as he turned to his dad, Randy grinned as Evan talked a mile a minute "son calm down," said Evan's dad "now tell me once again, but much more slowly," Evan tired once again to tell his dad about the boy next to him but failed. Randy decided to just introduce him self "Hi sir, I'm Randy Orton, Cowboy Bob's son," the man's eyes like Evans brightened "It's a pleasure to met the son of our favorite wrestler," Evan by now was bouncing up and down with excitement. After that Randy, Evan and his father talked till the main event which was Randy's Father Vs Dusty Rhodes. "Oh man!" said Evan " I love these dudes, I can't choose," Randy laughed "I pick my father of course," the young boy smiled"of Course" he echoed. Randy Looked at Evan and smiled _such beauty, such innocence_ but he stopped his thoughts quick and just watched his dad wrestle.

After the main event when the show was coming to an end it seemed the energy in Evan and vanished, "whats wrong Evan?" asked Randy that seemed that make Evan even sadder "oh," he sniffed "I just don't want this to end" and he blushed or that's what Randy saw. Randy smiled softy at his new friend "want to uh meet my dad?" right away Randy Felt Evans Mood Change "shayah!" and he thrust his fist into the air Randy laughed "I'm taking little Evan here to meet my dad, do you want to come?" Evan's Father nodded and walked with them to the lockers. "Son!" Cowboy bob yelled "What did you think?" Randy smiled at his dad "You were amazing dad, like always," his father smiled proudly. Randy almost forgot Evan under his arm "Oh dad I want you to meet two of your biggest fans, Evan Korklan and his father," Randy smiled. His dad looked at Evan and grinned "My biggest fan huh?" Evan looked up nodded with a bright smile, _how adorable _thought Randy. "Son get me a marker," his thoughts are cut short "sure thing dad," and Randy ran off to find one. "I want to be a wrestler one day to," Evan said suddenly, proudly puffing his chest out. "Good for you son" Cowboy Bob laughed "Randy wants to be one to", he continued, Randy came back with the marker "here." Cowboy Bob took off his hat and started to write _'good luck with the wrestling and be true' _-_ Cowboy bob Orton Jr._ "Here you go Evan," and with that Cowboy Bob walked away. Evan stood frozen with the white cowboy hat in his hands, "you're lucky Evan, he rarely gives that out," said Randy " I know I will cherish this, always" Evan smiled sadly "Well good bye Randy." Just then Randy's heart sank, he didn't want to be away from this energetic, innocent, happy boy but as he watched Evan and his father walk away. He knew this was for the best.

**12years later, On Monday Night Raw**

Randy stood in the middle of the ring, waiting in pain for his opponent. The lights dimmed and the music began to play. In bold letters his named appeared "EVAN BOURNE," Randy looked at the name in silence, then the young man came out. He was Energetic and grinning with such happiness, looking so young, so innocent to the world and that's when it hit him._ Matthew, sweet innocent Matthew or should I say Evan. _Randy quickly smiled but let his mask fall into place, and the bell rang.


	2. What if? 12 years later

_Some things MAY have changed during the course of re-doing things. Sorry!_

* * *

Randy had to admit he was very, very sore from Matthews and his match, plus the unmerciful Mark Henry, damn that big man. Randy was in his locker room rubbing his neck, but the pain was slightly dull from his thoughts on Evan Bourne, his Matthew. Many nights after meeting him Randy thought about him more and more, yearning to be with Matthew. As he grew up into a man, Randy learned to forget about him, to forget about his happiness and let his heart grow cold. So he married his girlfriend Sam and it slightly filled the void. Until tonight, when he saw Matthew's warm face and dazzling smile Randy felt the cold melt, but he couldn't loose to him and he wouldn't. So he defeated Evan Bourne. _I hope he isn't mad at me_ thought Randy, _I hope he remembers_. Randy wanted to find him so even with all the pain he got up and tried to look for Matthew.

Evan grabbed his sides, he was in pain. He went to the locker rooms and sat down defeated, tears close to his eyes but he wiped them away before they threatened to spill. He felt it was unfair for his debut on RAW to be with Randy Orton, his grew up watching him, watching him change into a cold, angry man. His heart ached for Randy every night after that show in Missouri but he learned to keep that in. Evan hopped one day he could see his Randy again, to tell him how he felt and today he had the change but he wouldn't, it was to late for him. So Evan decided he would pack up his things and go to the hotel and rest. He changed into some jeans and a shirt feeling better he was about to leave when there was a knock on his door. Thinking nothing of it he opened the door to see Randal, Evan gasped and Randy smirked "Hello, Matthew".

Evan looked up at Randy he was still so tall it made Evan giggle. Randy lifted an eyebrow and Evan stopped "h-hey Randy" there was some silence in the room till Randy began to speak "look Matthew I'm sorry about today, I hope you're not in too much pain," Evan shook his head "naw Randy I'm fine," but Randy could tell he was lying."I may have not spend a lot of time with you Matthew but you're not telling me the truth," Evan looked down at the floor, tears once again treating to spill. "It's Fine, I'm in a lot of pain to," Randy said trying to smile but Evan kept silent. This wasn't want both men wanted to happen, but it happened and Randy had excepted it."Randal," Evan began but Randy lifted his arm "please Matthew call me Randy" Evan nodded "OK, then call me Evan," Randy frowned "but I like your name," "to bad," Evan laughed. "Randy," Evan continued " would you like to get together some time?" Evan tried not to look so excited but it was hard Randy smiled "sure Mat-Evan." They chuckled, Randy could now say he felt complete with Matthew here on Monday night raw. With the pain setting in both men they called it a night, leaving with smiles and hope for tomorrow. Randy Got into his room and lied down remembering the young boy who came into his life those 12 years ago _My Sweet Matthew R_andy thought and fell asleep, his heart slightly melted. When Evan got into his room he let his thoughts take over, smiling at Randy calling him Matthew, _oh Randal _thought Evan _I cant wait_

and with that he to fell asleep, his heart feeling fully alive.


	3. What if? I Love you

With Monday Night Raw in Orlando Florida, they boys went their separate ways. Again the coldness hardened Randy's heart and he longed for the warmth of Matthew. He would face Triple H, John Cena and The guest host Seth Green, he was getting mighty sick of the Triple H story line. What he didn't know was the Matthews match was against The Big show, it wasn't until he saw Seth and Big Show talking that he'd found out. He git his teeth, Randy couldn't do anything but watch his little Matthew get hurt, Lillian's voice rang over the Area, she mentioned that pricks name Big Show, then Evans and the bell rang. Every time Evan hit the ground Randy couldn't do anything but stand there, looking in horror. He covered his mouth trying not to moan in agony. Finally the match was over with Evan's neck bending in a sickening way, even after the bell rang, the Big Show wouldn't stop and Randy was about to go out there when Kofi interrupted coming to Matthews aid. Randy sighed in relief and went to get ready for his match he would get Green back, that was his goal. He told his boys in Legacy to let him have Seth Green, they nodded in silence and that was the end their discussion.

The Next day, Randy laid in his bed re-thinking his match he wished Cena didn't get in the way of him putting Seth in the head. _Poor Matthew_ thought Randy _I never went to see how he was_, having the next two days off luckily, Randy decided to find Matthew and spend time with him, it was long over due. He got dressed and started walking to the lobby where he noticed someone walking very slowly, "Matthew?" he called and the body stopped and turned "Randal," replied Evan. Randy frowned "it's Randy" Evan just laughed and waited for Randy to catch up. "Ma-Evan you took a good beating from the prick Big Show," Randy started Evan looked up and Randy and frowned "Don't frown, you're standing up and talking, consider yourself lucky." Evan was silent a moment "I guess, you're right Randal," Randy grumbled his displeasure at the name but said nothing more. Evan grinned "so, did you want to hang out today?" Randy asked. The same energy Randy had felt from the Matthew those 12 years ago returned with vengeance and the ice on Randy's heart again started to thaw. "Sure that would be amazing!" Evan blushed "I mean that would be cool," Randy laughed "I'm excited to, its been what, 12 years?" Evan nodded, "yeah," both then walked in silence. Evan still being sore didn't really want to walk, so they took his rental driving the streets of Orlando "the beach?" asked Randy looking out the window. Evan shook his head "No, something peaceful," Randy chuckled "and the beach isn't?" Evan gave a look of disgust "No there are so many people there!" Randy thought for a moment "you're right, its July." Evan nodded "yeah, and as much as I love my fans I don't really wanna-" Evan stopped thinking he sounded like a jerk "no Evan, I get it," Randy whispered. Evan gasped and turned to Randy "what?" asked Randy looking onto the road "you called me Evan!" sing-song-ed the younger man. Randy's wide eyes changed into a glare "jerk!" Randy yelled punching Evan in the shoulder. Evan hissed in pain "dude," he whispered "oh Crap, sorry Evan," Evan smiled "That's okay Randee," he stressed out the older man's name. Randy rolled his eyes "so where are we going?" Evan shrugged his shoulders " I don't know," "great". "Randy lets go back to the hotel, lets just order in and talk," Evan said "Alright Evy," Randy smirked "Don't you even dare call me that!" Randy pouted "and why not Evy?" "Because it sounds so childish." Randy's face dropped _that's the point, it reminds me of the many yesterdays ago_. "Randy?" Evan said trying to get the older mans attention "Randal?" "Damn it Matthew!" Evan grinned but it faded "where did you go?" Randy didn't know if he wanted to say anything "to a better time," and with that Randy got out of the car, they were back at the hotel.

Randy's memories of those many years ago flooded his brain he started to walk faster and faster forgetting Evan was behind him. "Randy, wait up," but it was lost on deaf ears as Randy continued undisturbed. It was until Randy reached the elevator that he remembered Evan _How ironic and he's the one I'm thinking of _Randy thought. Evan finally caught up "boy Randy, its hard to keep up with you," Evan said "Sorry man, my mind was some where else," Evan sighed " I know, a better place right?" Randy looked down at Evan and smiled "yeah". They were inside the elevator in silence when Evan spoke up "what is this better place?" Randy smiled _if only you knew, maybe I should tell him. _"It takes place about 12 years ago," Randy stated looking at the younger man, Evan nodded for him to continue "When I met you" Randy whispered "Me?" Evan's voice cracked "yeah in Missouri," Randy continued. "I saw you and my heart skipped a beat then when you spoke to me I never heard such a beautiful voice", Randy stopped thinking maybe he had gone to far with his friend. Randy saw Evan looking at him, he didn't seem mad or angry just shocked but Randy pressed on "and when- when you left I was so sad, so heart broken," the elevator door dinged signaling their arrival on Randy's Floor. Evan had kept silent though the whole thing "please Evan" Randy whispered "say something."

"Me too," Evan said "what?" "when I left you behind, I missed you to," Randy couldn't hold back a small sob "and when I knew I was never going to see you again Matthew, my heart grew cold and hard," Randy said " I wish you didn't, I grew up watching you Randy" Evan said "You're my hero." Tears were running down Randy's face "are you crying?" Randy nodded "Yeah, its the ice melting away," Evan just smiled up and Randy "I love you," Evan whispered, Randy grabbed onto Evans hand and lead them into his room. There Randy sat Evan down, "me too," Randy then reached down to kiss Evan, _my sweet Matthew._


End file.
